1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved washing and extracting machine for laundering various materials on a commercial basis. More particularly, the new and improved washing and extracting machine of the present invention is especially designed and constructed to include a programmable controller for selectively controlling the speed of a laundering cylinder during a washing, rinsing and extracting phase in accordance with a predefined acceleration/deceleration profile so that the contents of the cylinder are adjusted and maintained to insure the balanced loading therein for eliminating extensive and bulky shock loading mounts for the rotating cylinder that were heretofore required in prior art machines.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Over the years, a wide variety of commercial laundering machines have been developed, including washing machines, dryers and combination washing and extracting machines. The following U.S. patents disclose various prior art machines that have been developed. Perry U.S. Pat. No. 1,400,977; Dienner U.S. Pat. No. 1,611,895; Perry U.S. Pat. No. 1,856,168; Hunt, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 2,115,072; Ellis U.S. Pat. No. Re.23,065; Armstrong U.S. Pat. No. 2,695,103; Ilmer U.S. Pat. No. 3,197,983; Ellis U.S. Pat. No. 3,321,941; Lornitzo U.S. Pat. No. 3,359,762; Boniface U.S. Pat. No. 3,405,483; Beebe, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,407,635; Herteg, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,417,582; Hutterer U.S. Pat. No. 3,417,583; Mui U.S. Pat. No. 3,667,707; Toth U.S. Pat. No. 3,712,090; Toth U.S. Pat. No. 3,896,642; and Fesmire U.S. Pat. No. 4,479,371.